


sweet melody

by summerdayghost



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pining, Pre-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: The first song Vanya ever loved was the sound of Allison’s voice.





	sweet melody

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of pining. For once this is exactly 100 words. Woo hoo!

The first song Vanya ever loved was the sound of Allison’s voice. Finding the words that explained what made it so special that weren’t the three words Vanya wasn’t even willing to think let alone say was an impossibility. Which was a shame because if Vanya could find those words she would write a song all of those words applied to and she’d never stop playing. During breakfast Vanya would sit entranced by its sweet melody and it would get stuck in her head when all she wanted was to be asleep.

None of this would be in her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
